In typical construction machines such as a wheel loader and a hydraulic excavator, a footrest may be provided on a floor such that an operator can step on the footrest to keep his/her balance during operations. The footrest differs depending on kinds of the construction machines. For example, since working equipment of the hydraulic excavator is actuated solely by manually operating working equipment levers, the operator needs to keep his/her balance by applying a load with both his/her unused feet. Accordingly, footrests are respectively provided under his/her right and left feet (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
In a large construction machine used in a mine and the like, a trainer occasionally rides on the machine with an inexperienced operator in order to train the operator. For this reason, a trainer's seat for the trainer to be seated is provided next to an operator's seat for the operator to be seated.